Your Love Is A Lie
by Odette Texen
Summary: songfic oneshot based on Simple Plan's song your love is a lie. Ginny catches Harry cheating on her. harry/ginny


Your love is a lie

Your love is a lie

Ginny woke up on the couch in the living room and stretched. Why was she here? Oh yes, Harry didn't come back last night. Again. Did his job really take that much of his time? Ginny looked at her wrist-watch and saw it was two in the morning.

_I fall asleep by the telephone_

_It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone_

_Tell me, where have you been?_

_(where have you been?)_

She went to grab her cell phone but her hand collided with a piece of paper instead. She brought it to her eyes and read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry but there are still Death Eaters on the lose. I just _have_ to send them to Azkaban._

_Love and kisses,_

_Harry_

Something just didn't feel right. She flipped the paper around and felt a strong hiding spell. "Finite Incantem." She pointed her wand at the paper.

Words slowly formed on it. Soon there was another message, again in Harry's script.

_Lavender,_

_I just made up another lie for Ginny. The old work thing. Wait for me at your place around 8 p.m._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_That's it!_ She thought. _No more forgiveness for you Potter!_

_I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
Cuz I can feel that you're gone  
(feel that you're gone)  
I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

Love Harry… the words echoed trough her mind. Every time he told her he loved her, every time he swore to her she was the only one… it was all a lie. She quickly took another piece of paper and wrote.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
but I feel it  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
but I see it  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
Lie! Lie!  
It's nothing but a lie  
Lie! Lie!_

Ginny heard the sound of apparating and Harry stepped in the living room.

"Hey, Ginny. Why are you up so late at night." He tried to sound cheerful but instead he sounded guilty.

Ginny glared at him and said,

"_You look so innocent,  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean  
know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when she fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?  
be more obscene  
So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late  
It's too late!" _

"Ginny I don't know what you are talking about." Harry tried to lie to her. Try was the key word.

"No. No you don't. Of course you don't! How can great Harry Potter know he's cheating on his fiancée?!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry. Ok? She was only a one night stand!" Harry was getting desperate.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
but I feel it  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
but I see it  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
Lie! Lie!  
It's nothing but a lie  
Lie! Lie!_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
but I feel it  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
but I see it  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
Lie! Lie!  
_

"It doesn't seem like it." Ginny retorted, surprisingly calm.

"But she feels like it, Gin. I'm sorry. I love you. Come here." Harry stepped forward to hug her, but Ginny withdrew her hand and slapped him across the face. Hard.

Golden Boy stepped back a hand on his cheek.

"If love was sleeping with your archenemy I would be in bed with Draco Malfoy right now. As you can see I'm not."

"I said I was sorry, ok? What more do you want? The house? The money? What huh?" Harry yelled.

Ginny seemed to think for a moment, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." With that Ginny threw her ring on the grown and turned around, "I'll come back tomorrow to pick up my stuff."

_It's nothing but a lie  
Lie! Lie!_

**??WTF??**

**So what do you think?? I hate HarryGinny so it's probably rubbish but meh.. oh well review people!!**


End file.
